


Mycroft's Minions

by OtakuElf



Series: Biological Clock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/pseuds/OtakuElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because.  Happy New Year to you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Minions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lunamoth116 for beta-reading.
> 
> This takes place during Chapter 3 of Sherlock Holmes in the Dragon Age.

Mycroft Holmes had a headache coming on. His desk was filled with stacks of files waiting to be read and signed off on. He'd interacted with dozens of annoying goldfish throughout the day. Then his brother and appendage had arrived. He was starting a new diet. Ah, yes. 

Buzzing for tea, his tired eyes came to rest upon a small, yellow, soft plastic toy on his desk. There had been several meetings in his office since he had arrived to a cleared desk this morning, and making sense of the item took some time. 

Not Anthea. She had no time for idleness today, and when she did her choice of time-wasters were all available on her mobile.

His agents had spent their time around the conference table, and none of them had encroached this far into the room.

Sherlock? No, Sherlock had no time for cultural items, and this was not something that he’d expect Mycroft to inherently understand from their past.

John Watson. It had to be John. Which meant that the small toy was a joke. John would never leave one of Siger’s toys here, and certainly if it had been dropped it would not be sitting on Mycroft’s desk begging for attention.

Picking the tubular yellow creature up - it had a single eye set behind some sort of goggle, and a huge grin - he walked to the door of his office and cleared his throat for his PA’s attention.

“Yes, sir?” she asked. Seeing the toy, her lovely face twisted into a grimace. Looking past her, he could see that she had a similar item sitting in the bottom of her rubbish bin. That creature had two eyes, though.

“What is this?” he asked.

“It’s a minion, sir,” she answered, “from a series of children’s movies.”

A minion. Ah. Gesturing toward the toy in the rubbish bin, he received that one gravely, turned, and walked back into his office. Tall as he was, the minor bureaucrat could reach up and place the pair on top of his bookcase, set so that they could survey the entire room without being noticed.

Mycroft Holmes drank a cup of Ceylon tea, ate a ginger biscuit, and smiled at the thought of his minions being on call at all times.


End file.
